A Pretty Tall Problem
by InvaderKim-Dib
Summary: Zim is plotting his revenge on Dib when an alarm goes off. Another Irken has arrived at Earth. When Zim goes over to investigate, he finds out she's Tallest Red's daughter. What Zim and Dib don't know is that Kim is way more trouble than they thought...
1. Not Again

**All rights go to their respectful owners. I don't own Invader Zim, just the OCs.**

_ Sorry if my name sounds a little unoriginal... It's my name and I didn't notice it rhymed with Zim until I finished writing this... Anyways, let's just skip to the story._

* * *

><p>Zim's POV:<p>

"I know! I could... No, I already tried that... How about I... No, did that to him last week."

Gir walked in with a huge smile on his face as usual.

"Hiya, Mastah! Whatcha dooooooin?"  
>"Plotting my revenge on that stupid Dib..."<br>"Why?"  
>"Yesterday, that filthy human had the nerve to pull the chair away from <em>me, THE ALMIGHTY ZIM,<em> right before I sat down. I fell and the whole classroom laughed at me. They will see who will be the one laughing... THEY WILL ALL SEE! Especially Dib stink... He will beg for mercy and I'll be there to laugh in his pathetic, human..."

Suddenly, a loud alarm rang, interrupting my rage filled rant. The lights flashed red and yellow. I checked the computer.

"Hmm... This is odd... It says there is another Irken on this planet. But... THIS IS ZIM'S PLANET! If anyone will conquer Earth it should be Zim, with nobody else! Revenge will have to wait... Let's go check this out, Gir!"

I turned around and saw Gir was not there.

"GIR! GIR! WHERE ARE YOU, GIR? AH! THERE YOU ARE! Come on, we have to go. Put on your disguise"  
>"Okay!"<p>

* * *

><p>(Five minutes later)<p>

* * *

><p>We arrived at the most normal earth house I had ever seen. It had plastic flamingos and dears on the lawn. I should remind myself to put some plastic dears on my lawn... The house also had two giant flags that said "EARTH IS THE BEST!" I walked towards the door, knocked, and ran behind a bush.<p>

"Hello?"

I couldn't believe my eyes. An unusually tall Irken stood at the door. Her eyes were filled with nothing but joy and happiness. I felt a strange urge to bow down before her.

"Whoa..."

She turned around and saw me behind the bush.

"Hello... May I... Help you?"  
>"I AM ZIM! ZIM NEEDS NO HELP!"<br>"Okay then..."

She walked back into her house. Well... That went according to plan...

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door, there was no one there._ How strange._ Then I heard the faintest sound coming from the bushes.

"Hello... May I... Help you?"  
>"I AM ZIM! ZIM NEEDS NO HELP!"<br>"Okay..."

I went back inside and slammed the door shut. Humans were so strange... Then I noticed something... I WASN'T WEARING A DISGUISE! HEY SAW ME IN MY TRUE IRKEN FORM! I bet he was such an idiotic human he didn't notice. I went down to my lab and found my SIR unit, Izy, playing with the toaster.

"What are you doing, Izy?"  
>"Me making waffles!"<p>

Ok... I admit my SIR unit wasn't the smartest... But I liked her like that. What fun would it be if I had a fully operational SIR unit? I heard another knock at the door.

"Robot parents, answer the door!"

* * *

><p>Zim's POV:<p>

I knocked on the door again, this time more prepared. The door opened, but she didn't answer... Her robot parents did...

"Hello!"  
>"I'm here to see your offspring..."<br>"Kim, our perfectly human daughter, is inside. Come on in."

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

I went upstairs and saw that human from five minutes ago sitting on _my_ sofa. He took off his gloves. That was a sign of Irken respect. How did he know that? Unless... No... It couldn't be!

* * *

><p>Zim's POV:<p>

"YOU'RE IRKEN!"  
>"WHAT? WHO? ME? No! Of course not! I don't come from planet Irk... Where would you get that from?"<br>"Um... You walked outside without your disguise... And you're still not wearing one!"

Her spider legs came out from her PAK. Two of them pinned me against the wall while another one was against my neck.

"YOU TELL ANYBODY ABOUT ME BEING IRKEN, I SWEAR I'LL..."  
>"Wait! You didn't let me finish."<br>"Talk or lose your head!"  
>"Zim is Irken, too!"<br>"PROVE IT!"  
>"If I wasn't Irken, could Zim do this..."<p>

Spider legs came out of my pack and pushed her off me and onto the sofa.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

"Wow..."  
>"Do you believe Zim know?"<p>

He flashed a zipper-like smile. I was shocked for a few seconds, but his voice snapped me out of it.

"Why have you come here?"  
>"I... Uh... I... Was sent to... Take over the planet!"<p>

His smile faded into a frown.

"Oh... Well, me too! You seem very familiar... Do I know you?"  
>"Well... You probably don't know me... But you should know my dad. He's Tallest Red."<br>"Y-you... Are Tallest Red's daughter?"  
>"Yep!"<br>"That's why I felt an urge to bow down to you..."  
>"Huh?"<p>

He fell to his knees and looked at me with sad eyes.

"My apologies for my behavior, Tallest..."  
>"Kim... My name is Kim..."<br>"Then my apologies for my behavior, Tallest Kim... I did not know you were Tallest Red's daughter... Feel free to hit me because of my stupidity..."  
>"Uh... No thanks... And please don't call me Tallest Kim. I'm not Tallest and I don't want to be Tallest. I want to be an invader... Which I am!"<br>"Zim is an invader, also!"  
>"Why do you speak in third person? Wait... Did you say you're name is Zim?"<br>"That is correct... I AM ZIM!"

Oh my gosh! I knew who he was. My dad told me stories about an Irken named Zim that almost destroyed our planet and was banished to some unknown planet. I thought that was just a legend. If he's here... That means I was banished to some unknown planet too!

* * *

><p>Zim's POV:<p>

Her eyes stared to fill with tears.

"Are you ok? You look like you're about to cry..."  
>"Cry... Irkens don't cry because their PAKs... Oh no... I'm a reject!"<p>

She looked at her PAK and started crying.

"What's wrong?"  
>"Zim, we were both sent here as rejects, our PAKs are defective, and that's why we have to cry, eat, and sleep!"<p>

I stared at her in disbelief.

"But you're Tallest Red's daughter... How were you rejected?"  
>"I... I don't know..."<p>

* * *

><p><em><span>Hey guys Kim here :P<span>_

_Hope you liked the first chapter of Invader Kim :3_

_Please give me an honest review of what you think about it so far and if you think I should continue ^_^_

_Don't worry, I won't get mad if you tell me I shouldn't :)_

_I just won't listen XD_

_But seriously I want your honest opinion :D_

_Next chapter will be up... I don't know when... But, hopefully, soon ;)_

_And..._

_There..._

_Will..._

_Be..._

_DIB :D 3_


	2. Dib Meets Kim

Like I said before, I don't own Invader Zim. Something I forgot to mention! This was after the whole "Tak incident". The things misspelled in Izy's POV are meant to be like that. Remember, she's not very smart. If you don't know what POV means don't feel stupid. I didn't know either until recently. It means Point Of View. Hope you like it!

Izy's POV:

Me was makin some waffles when I heard mastah crying. I went upstairs and saw my mastah hugin a short mastah. Someone knocked on the door and, since mastah was busy with her new boyfriend, I opened it. I saw a cute green doggy.

"Hi piggy!"  
>"Hi doggy!"<br>"Um... Do you know where my mastah is?"  
>"He's inside! Do you want to come in?"<br>"Weeeeell... I got things to do... Tacos to make..."  
>"I have waffles."<br>"OKAY!"

The green doggy came in and saw our mastahs huggin.

"Awwwwww! They in love!"

I tapped on mastah's shoulder.

"Are you ok?"

She wiped the water outta her eyes.

"Yeah... I'm ok... Izy, go play with your new friend."  
>"OKAY! Come on doggy, I'll show you where the waffles are!"<br>"YAY WAFFLES!  
>"Mastah, hold this for me..."<p>

I threw a sharp thing I found in the kitchen. It was about to hit my mastah, but the doggy's mastah catched it.

"WATCH IT! KIM COULD'VE GOTTEN HURT!"

Then a human with a biiiiiiiiig head climbed in through the window.

Dib's POV:

I followed Zim's stupid robot dog to a new house next door. It looked sort of like Zim's base. I can't believe I didn't notice it until now. I climbed in through the window.

"Ha! I followed your robot here, Zim, and now I can... Huh?"

I was about to take a photo of Zim when I saw he was holding a knife, pointing at another alien sitting on the sofa. I knew Zim was evil, but not this horrible! The Irken was a girl. I knew because she had curled antenna and long eyelashes, just like Tak. She was pretty tall... Counting my hair, I only got to her shoulder! She looked at me terrified. I had to do something, so I threw my camera at Zim's hand. I was hoping it would knock the knife out of his hand. Since my aim wasn't the best, I hit him in the head. He screamed and dropped the knife.

"That wasn't exactly what I was gonna do... But it worked!"

Zim growled and tackled me. I kicked him off and pinned him to the ground. Then I looked at the girl alien.

"I'll hold Zim off while you run!"

She tilted her head in confusion. Zim slipped away and sat on my back.

"Don't worry, Kim! I got him... He would've tried to kill you!"  
>"YOU WERE THE ONE THAT WAS ABOUT TO KILL HER WITH A KNIFE!"<br>"That's ridiculous!"  
>"Oh is it, Zim?"<p>

We started wrestling until the girl alien grabbed me by my neck, pulled me off of Zim, and held me against the wall with only one hand.

"LET ME GO! ZIM WILL KILL YOU!"  
>"Zim? Kill me?"<p>

She started laughing. Zim laughed too.

"Okay... Is there something I'm not getting here?"

Zim stood up, a little bruised and panting like crazy.

"Silly Dib human, we're on the same side!"  
>"Wait... She's on your team?"<br>"Yes!"  
>"Then who's on my team?"<br>"NOBODY!"  
>"But... Your team has two people... And mine only has one..."<br>"So?"  
>"SO THIS IS UNFAIR!"<p>

The girl alien slapped me. I rubbed my cheek.

"Ow..."

Zim laughed. I glared at him and screamed.

"You're not going to get away with... Whatever it is you're planning!"

The alien smiled at Zim.

"So, Zim, you didn't introduce me to your friend..."  
>"Friend? Zim knows nothing of the word 'friend'... Zim only knows enemy..."<p> 


	3. Uh Oh

Kim's POV:

"Let me go!"  
>"Not now, I have special plans for you..."<p>

A worried look came across his face.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"  
>"Oh you'll see, right Zim?"<p>

I winked at Zim. He had a confused look on his face.

"Do you have something in your eye?"

I glared at Zim. What an idiot! I mentally slapped myself.

"No Zim... Just forget it!"

I looked at the big headed human again. He was to busy trying to escape to listen to what Zim and I were talking about.

"Stop struggling... Ummm... What's your name?"

Before the human could say anything, Zim shouted:

"His name is Dib and he's been Zim's enemy since Zim arrived to this hideous planet!"

Then I remembered what we were talking about before Dib came here. I started crying again and let him go. He just stood there looking at me. Zim tackled Dib and pinned him to the ground.

"Grrr! Dib! What did you do to her?"  
>"ME? SHE DIDNT START CRYING UNTIL YOU INTURUPTED ME! She probably couldn't stand your bad manners..."<p>

I wiped the tears out of my eyes.

"Please stop fighting. If we're going to figure out why I'm here we're gonna need as much help as we could get."

I explained to Dib how I was the tallest red's daugther and that I was a reject.

"Wait... Zim told me Irkens didn't have parents!"  
>"Not regular Irkens... Only Tallests are capable of having children! Their children end up having the recessive trait of being tall. If they decide not to have children, they just inject the gene into a randomly selected Irken. So, will you help me?"<br>"Well..."  
>"Please! If you help, I promise I'll leave this planet alone alone!"<br>"How can I say no to an offer like that?"  
>"Um... How do humans show gratitude?"<br>"They usually say thanks!"  
>"No... That's not enough to show how grateful I am..."<br>"Well, when females want show gratitude towards males, but thanks isn't enough, they give them a kiss!"

Dib spoke with alot of sarcasm. Humans are more like Irkens than I thought! I did as he said and gave him a kiss. Then his face got really red. It was more red than Izy's eyes when she felt "in charge".

"Are you ok? Your face is red."

Then his face got even more red.

"Oh... Well that happens when guys get kissed by beautiful girls..."

I looked at Zim, who's mouth was wide open and eyes were filled with a mixture of hate, jealousy, and pain.

* * *

><p>Zim's POV:<p>

Betrayed... By my own race? This is terrifying! Kim kissed Dib... An Irken and a human... What a disgusting mixture! Dib had a stupid smile on his face. Last time he smiled like that was with Tak... Oh no... Is Dib in love with Kim? I couldn't let this get any worse...

"Enough talking! Let's take my ship to planet Irk and find out why you're here!"  
>"Well... Theres one little problem with that plan..."<br>"Which is?"  
>"You're ship was modified so it wouldn't let you leave the galaxy."<br>"Oh..."  
>"But we could take my ship!"<p>

Then Dib spoke up.

"Wait a minute, if his ship was modified to not be able to leave the galaxy because he's a reject, doesn't that mean your ship was modified also?"  
>"I didn't think of that..."<p>

* * *

><p>I'm sooooooo sorry its taken this long to update! I just moved and I had no computer at all... But I settled in and finally have a laptop! Again, I'm sorry!<p> 


	4. SIR Units and Secrets

Dib's POV:

She sighed. Then Zim remembered something

"Do you still have Tak's ship?"

"No, not anymore. The goverment took it..."

I was kinda glad they took it away. After he erased his personality, Tak's ship wouldn't even let me get within 20 feet of it without threatining to self destruct. While I was lost in thought, someone tapped me on the shoulder. It was Kim.

"You seem to know alot about the Irken race."

"Well I do my studying..."

"Do you think you could re-program my ship?"

"I could try."

Zim stood up, furious for some reason.

"No! We're taking Zim's ship and I'm driving!"

"Are you okay Zim?"

Zim didn't answer her. He stormed out of the house and ran away.

"Zim! Wait up!"

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

"Dib, I need you to stay here and watch my SIR Unit Izy and Zim's SIR Unit. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I ran out the door and after Zim. I yelled his name five times but he ignored me. I caught up to Zim as we reached the steps of what seemed to be Zim's base and grabbed his hand.

"Release me at once!"

"Zim what is wrong with you?"

"Whats wrong with Zim? What's wrong with you! You're the one that just had to kiss a human... Not any human, Kim! MY WORST ENEMY!"

"Wait a second... This whole thing is because I kissed Dib? Oh Zim, that was just how humans show gratitude."

"Well it looked like you were enjoying giving Dib 'gratitude'"

"Well... He was a good kisser..."

"AHA! So you admit you enjoyed it!"

"Why do you care?"

"BECAUSE SINCE I MET YOU ZIM ALWAYS THOUGHT YOU WERE THE GREATEST THING NEXT TO ME AND ZIM WISHED IT WAS ME YOU WERE KISSING AND NOT THAT FILTHY HUMAN DIB!"

Zim said that last sentence so fast I barley understood him. He covered his mouth with his hands. I just stared at him.

"What did you say?"

"I... I think... There's something about you... That Zim likes... It's that violent side of you..."

"You like me?"

"Yes but it doesn't matter anymore because you love Dib..."

"Oh Zim, I was never in love with Dib."

"Y-you weren't?"

"Of course not! He's human. I would never fall in love with a human!"

"So... There's a chance? For an us?"

"Well, you barely know me..."

"I know everything about you! I keep up with everything about my Tallests, but Tallest Red never mentioned you... Luckily I hacked into the security cameras on The Massive, so I know all about you!

"That's creepy... I'll make sure to have those cameras removed... My dad told me plenty of stories about you and he showed me the videos of your failiures..."

"I like to call them Zim's almost accomplishments!"

I laughed.

"You always seemed so funny... Hehe... Pants..."

I was remembering a video my dad had shown me. We sat in silence for a while.

"So are you gonna ask me out or what?"

"You mean like on a date?"

"No, to study for Skool. Of course I mean on a date!"

"Well... Do you wanna go to the movies sometime?"

"That would be wonderful."

* * *

><p><strong>Back at Kim's base (when Zim had stormed off)<strong>

* * *

><p>Dib's POV:<p>

Kim ran after Zim. I wondered where those SIR Units were. Then I heard laughter in the kitchen. I tried to open the door but something was blocking it. I decided to go outside to see if there was a window to the kitchen. Just like in Zim's house, there was. I tried to look through the window but there was something in the way. I heard more laughter. Fortunately, I was able to gather all my strength and open the window. That was a bad idea. Once I opened it, a wave of waffles fell on me with Izy and Gir riding on it. Gir shook his head happily.

"That was fun… Let's do that again!"

Gir looked at me and screamed.

"It's Mary!"

"Dib… My name is Dib… And what happened here?"

"Well, we were making waffles…"

"And?"

"That's it…"

Before Gir could say anything else, Izy interrupted him.

"Hey Dib, where's master?"

"Yea Mary, where is master?"

I tried to explain to them what had just happened, but they didn't understand. I tried to make it easier for them.

"Kim's... Uh... Playing... Hide and seek... With Zim..."

"Ohhh... Can we play?"

"NO!"

"W-why not?"

"Why not? Because you're already playing... With me!"

"Okay! You're it! Count to ten!"

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to play, but they might tell Kim. I don't want her to think I'm bad with SIR Units!

"1... 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9... 10!"

Now, where could they be? I climbed into the kitchen, but found nothing. I checked in the cabinets and, again, found nothing. Then I heard a squeal in the living room. I saw a little pink tail sticking out behind the sofa.

"I found you!"

I pounced behind the sofa but instead of Izy, I found a stuffed pig. I went into the bathroom and checked everywhere, but I still couldn't find them. Then I saw a pink door. I wondered what was behind it. Curiosity got the best of me and I opened it. I gasped. I had never seen so much pink in just one room.

"Hold on... Is this Kim's room?"

In the short time I have known her, I thought of Kim as someone who looks innocent, but is fierce and aggressive. In my mind, I imagined her never caring to be in love or in a relationship. I grabbed a pink teddy bear. It started giggling.

"Heehee! I love you, I love you!"

I dropped the cuddly creature.

"No... It can't be... This has to be Izy's room…"

Being as nosy as I am, I started to check through the drawers. Under piles of girly junk, I found a little key. What could it be to? Then I saw what seemed to be a little jewelry box with a lock. I put the key in it and it fit. When I twisted it, I heard something open behind me. I turned around and saw the poster of a puppy roll up and reveal a small pink notebook. I opened it and started reading it.

"Oh... My... Gosh! THIS IS KIM'S DIARY!"

I covered my mouth, hoping no one heard me. If this was her diary, it must also mean this is Kim's room! I burst out in laughter. This is a 5-year-old's room! I started laughing even harder. Suddenly, I heard the front door open. Oh no... KIM'S BACK! I put her diary in my pocket and locked the jewelry box. The poster automatically rolled back into place. I quietly but quickly left her room and closed the door.

"Hey Kim."

"Why are you out of breath? Does it have to do with Izy? Where is she?"

Uh oh... I forgot about Izy and Gir! I probably had a worried look because she started to frown.

"Where are they?"

"We were playing hide and seek and I kind of was never able to find them..."

I covered my face thinking she was mad at me and was going to hit me. After a while I looked up and Kim was looking at Zim and they started laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"Izy! Gir!"

Then the SIR Units came out from behind the curtain. They answered at the same time.

"Here I am!"

I was confused.

"Izy is terrible at hide and seek. Every time you call her while playing hide and seek, she comes out of her hiding place."

"Gir does the same."

"Dib, you must be thirsty. You haven't had anything to drink all day. What would you like?"

I was kind of thirsty.

"Soda, please."

"Coming right up!"

I looked at Zim. He had a blank expression. I made sure Kim wasn't listening.

"Zim."

"What is it foolish human?"

"Shhh! Keep it down. I need to show you something. Follow me."

"Why should I?"

"It's about Kim..."

That caught his attention. I quietly went to the pink door. Zim was confused. I opened the door and Zim's mouth dropped.

"Even on Irk, pink is for smeets."

"Read this."

I handed him the diary. Then he told me it wasn't a regular diary. It was a thought journal. Every time she thought of something it was automatically transmitted and written in the thought journal. We started reading it together. Then I had an idea! When something good appeared about me, I got a point and when something good appeared about Zim, he got a point. First I was winning but then Zim took the lead.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

"Here's your soda... Dib?"

They weren't in the living room. Then I saw my room door wide open. I thought I closed that door. Wait a minute... Oh no... I ran into the room as fast as I could and found Zim and Dib on the rug fighting over... Points?

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"AHHHHHH!"

I was able to see what they had in their hands. MY THOUGHT JOURNAL! My eye started twitching

"Psssst... Zim... She looks mad... I think we should run..."

I grabbed them both by the collar of their shirts and pinned them against the wall.

"You guys got some explaining to do..."

"The only one that needs to explain is you Kim... I mean... Pink?"

They were both snickering. I threw them against the wall. Then I locked the door so they wouldn't try to escape.

"I didn't think of you as a "pink" person."

"SHUT UP!"

I punched Dib so hard he flew across the room.

"No matter what you do, we still know your room is childish…"

I fell to my knees.

"Fine, I admit it! I love the color pink! I like tea parties! It's just that, when I was little, I would train myself in self defense because it was always my dream to be an invader… And I couldn't like stuff like that. So now I have to like it secretly and you guys know my secret."

Dib was looking at me with an apologetic face. Then all of a sudden, Zim started laughing like crazy.

"HAHAHAHAHA! YOU LIKE PINK!"

I was so mad I shot at him with a laser gun. He dodged it by an inch. He started screaming. I kept shooting at him but he dodged every shot. He tried to open the door but it was locked. I grabbed him with one of my spider arms and held another one to his neck.

"Kim! Stop!"

"Why should I?"

"Because... Because... We never went on that date I promised!"

Then I snapped out of my rage and remembered Zim said he was going to go on a date with me. I let him go.

"That's just to show you I could kill you if I wanted to. That goes for you to Dib!"

He laughed nervously.


	5. Two Dates, One Kim

**-The Next Day-**

Kim's POV:

I woke up to some kind of music. I rubbed my eyes and searched for from where it was coming from. Then I saw this cute little electronic device on the table. I grabbed it curiously and saw a note on the bottom. It said "open me" I opened it and heard a voice. It was Dib.

"Hey Kim!"

"Uh... Hello Dib..."

"Oh... Did I wake you?"

"Kind of..."

"Sorry I was just excited. Do you like your new phone?"

"Huh?"

"The thing where my voice is coming out of…"

"Ooooooooh! I can't like it if I know nothing about it."

"That's what you think..."

"What did you say?"

"Nothing... Anyways is it true that you're going on a date with Zim?"

"Yeah! Why do you ask?"

"Um... Well... It's that today is a holiday and I wanted to show you something at eleven..."

"The movie finishes at nine, so there's enough time."

"Okay! So, I'll see you then?"

"You bet!"

"Great! I'll show you how to use your cell phone."

"Oh yeah! Thanks for the cell phone!"

"You're welcome. Bye!"

"Good bye!"

"Press the little red button..."

"Oh okay."

I did what he said and the cell phone turned off. I looked at the time. It was one o'clock. I was kind of hungry so I went down to the kitchen to see what Izy was making. It was waffles, as usual, but they were heart shaped.

"Hey Izy, what's with the hearts?"

"Oh... Nothing..."

"Is there something, or someone, on your mind."

"Well, 'member when I tried waffles the first time?"

"Oh yeah! You went crazy and your head exploded. I had to find all the pieces and put it back together!"

"Yeah! Well, when Gir's here, that's how I feel..."

"That means you love him, Izy."

"Oh! I like love."

I ate my waffles and looked at my watch. It was three o'clock. I should start getting ready... I went to my room and put on my disguise. Where are my contacts? I know I had them right here. I checked the drawers. Nothing! I started frantically searching for them. After a while, I gave up. I passed by the mirror and saw I already had them on. I heard a knock on the door. Zim's here!

"Izy, I'll be back later, watch the base!"

"Okay!"

I ran to the door, but tripped on my way out. I shut my eyes tight expecting to hit the cold cement floor. Instead, I was caught by two warm, gentle hands. I opened my eyes to see Zim's face dangerously close to mine. Instinctively, I jumped up and twisted his arm behind his back. He winced.

"OW!"

"Don't ever get that close to me again! Got it?"

"YES!"

I let his arm go. I didn't need his help... He led me into his ship.

"You look disgustingly human..."

I jokingly pushed him.

"Zim, what happens in movie theaters?"

"You'll see..."

We got to the movies and Zim went up to the ticket person.

"Two tickets for Danny the dog barks too much."

"Here you go... One for you and one for your mommy!"

I tried to suppress my laughter.

"My what? Foolish human, this is not my parental unit, this lovely creature is Zim's 'date'."  
>"Haha! Whatever kid... Go and play with a plastic bag or something. I'm going to be flirting with this fine lady."<p>

I giggled at that comment. Before I could say anything, Zim was dragging me into the theater. The ticket guy screamed behind us.

"See ya later babe!"

We started watching the movie and it was horrible.

"Zim, why did you choose this movie? It sucks!"

Zim then gave me a goofy, love struck, smile.

"Look around."

I looked around and saw the theater was completely empty.

"Zim I don't see what's the big dea-"

Before I could finish my sentence, Zim pulled me close to him and kissed me. I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. I tried to punch him, but he had a tight grip on my hands. I was watching the crappiest movie you can imagine and, just to make things weirder, Zim was kissing me. When he pulled away I stared at him unable to move. I had an urge to slap him but at the same time, I wanted to continue kissing him. Zim looked at me with a smile on his face.

"I can tell you think Zim is a good kisser."

"S-shut up!"

I tried to hit him but, since the kiss impaired my sight, he easily dodged it and grabbed my hand. I swung at him with the other hand and he grabbed it too.

"Still dazed from my kiss I see."

He kissed me again. I moved my head away before his hypnotizing lips could take effect on me.

"Stop resisting, Kim. You know you want to kiss Zim."

All of the sudden, there was a bright light in my face.

"You lovebirds are going to have to leave. The movie was over an hour ago."

Crap! I didn't notice the time. I checked my watch. It was ten o'clock. I forgot all about Dib!

"Zim we have to go right now!"

Before Zim could respond, I dragged him to his ship and pushed him in. Zim wouldn't start the ship. He just stared at his feet.

"START THE SHIP!"

He looked at me and smiled.

"Not until you admit I'm a good kisser and kiss me again."

"Zim! I'm serious! We have to go!"

"I've got time."

"IT'S TEN!"

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Fine... You're a good kisser... Now let's go!"

"Nope."

"I ADMITED YOU'RE A GOOD KISSER!"

"But you didn't kiss me."

"Fine..."

I gave him a quick kiss.

"Now let's GO!"

"Okay."

I got home at ten thirty. I ran to my room and grabbed the cell phone because Dib said he was going to teach me how to use it. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Coooooomiiiiiing!"

I opened it and saw Dib. He was standing next to something.

"Hi, Dib!"

* * *

><p>Dib's POV:<p>

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her.

"Kim? Is that you?"

"Of course it's me! This is my house Dib! Why do you ask?"

I shyly looked away.

"Well it's just that... You're human disguise... You look... Wow!"

"I'll take that as a compliment..."

"What I mean is... You look beautiful."

"Thanks! Hey Dib, what's that thing next to you?"

"That's a bicycle. Humans use it as a way of transport."

"Cool!"

"You can try riding it if you want. Let me warn you, it takes months of practicing to master the bicycle."

"Okay!"

I helped Kim onto my bike. Before I could teach her how to pedal, she took off. I've never seen someone ride a bike so fast! I just stared with my mouth open. She skidded to a stop inches away from me.

"How? How did you do that?"

"Riding a bike is just like riding a Galancer back on Irk!"

"Well, since I know you can ride a bike, here's something for you."

I handed her the bike I had hiding behind the bushes. She stared at it for a while. It was a Barbie bike with sparkling streamers coming out of the handle bars, a basket in front, and a horn on the side.

"I LOVE IT DIB! WHERE DID YOU GET IT?"

"My dad bought for me before I was born. He thought I was going to be a girl. I refused to use it so my dad built me my own bike and he didn't even dare show it to my sister."

"Well, I love it."

Kim gave me a hug before getting on her bike.

"Follow me. Let's go to my house."

"Okay!"

We got to my house. When I opened the door, we were greeted by my dad.

"Hello there son, who is this?"

"This is my friend, Kim."

"Finally a friend! I was starting to worry about you son, with all your paranormal and alien talk."

She gave me a worried look. I reassuringly grabbed her hand. My sister walked by playing her Game Slave 3.

"I thought I'd never see the day where you'd actually have a friend. What did you do, hypnotize her?"

She talked without ever moving her eyes from the screen. Kim smiled at her.

"You like Game Slave? Have mine, I don't use it anymore."

Kim handed Gaz her Game Slave 4. She dropped her Game Slave and stared at Kim's with her mouth wide open.

"Where did you get this? They aren't going to sell them until Christmas!"

"Where I'm from, everyone owns one."

She then grabbed me by my ear and dragged me into the kitchen. Then she flung me against the fridge.

"OW!"  
>"Listen to me because I'm only going to say this once, Kim is the least annoying person I've met. You better not screw this up for me and make her mad at you or else... Do you even want an explanation?"<p>

I gulped and shook my head. She then let me go and walked away. I returned to the living room and found Kim playing with her cell phone.

"Dib, your dad showed me how to use the cell phone."

I chuckled.

"Cool."

"I know right!"

I looked around nervously.

"Hey Kim, I want to show you something. Follow me."

"Okay."

I led her upstairs all the way to the roof. We sat on the edge. Then I saw people lighting fireworks. Just in time.

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

I heard a boom and the sky lit up. I got scared and hugged Dib.

"Don't worry, Kim, they're just fireworks. They're loud, but very pretty look!"

I lifted my head from his shoulder and saw pretty colors in the sky. There were reds, blues, greens, even pinks! It was beautiful!

"Kim, it's almost time for the count down! When I start counting, count with me!"

"Okay!"

Suddenly it got really quiet. Everyone started counting. I did like he told me to and counted with him.

"10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

Then I heard lots of screaming. People were hugging and kissing each other. I looked at Dib who was sadly watching a couple hug. I got closer to him and hugged him.

"HAPPY NEW YEARS DIB!"

He hugged me back.

"Happy new years, Kim. I'm glad you're here to celebrate with me."

After a while, when the fireworks ended, we were looking at the stars. Then I noticed we were holding hands. I pulled my hand away from his.

"It's getting late; I should be going home..."

"Don't leave yet! Can we do something first?"

"What is it?"

"Can we count the stars?"

"That will take forever!"

"Exactly..."

We were staring at each other. I never noticed what a beautiful hazel color his eyes were. I could stare at them all night. I was so lost in his eyes I didn't know Dib was leaning in to kiss me until it was too late.

And then...

We kissed...

My mind was having its own fireworks show. When he stopped kissing me, he offered to walk me home. I accepted. When I got to my house, I waved goodbye to Dib and went to bed. What a long day... It was at this moment I realized I had a tough decision to make: Zim or Dib?

_BOOM!  
>Didn't see me coming did ya?<br>It's been forever!  
>But, I'm back :D<br>I'm planning on updating A LOT!  
>Especially now that I have a reason to update... :)<em>


	6. Choice

Dib's POV:

I woke up with a headache. I put my hand on my head and felt a bump. Strange... That wasn't there yesterday... I looked at my window and saw it broken. On the floor was a rock with a note tied to it.

_"Just because we have to act friendly-like in front of Kim doesn't mean we aren't still enemies and I won't still try to destroy you. If you got hit in the head, Zim will laugh at you in advanced: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_

_Love... No wait... Hate, Zim"_

Just by looking at the note I knew it was from Zim. He has horrible handwriting. It's really big and he never leaves any space between the words, unlike me. My handwriting is small but legible and cursive. My teacher says I have the best handwriting in the class. All of a sudden my stomach growled. I'm glad it did too. I was starting to sound like a dork... I got out of bed and heard a thump. When I looked down I saw Kim's thought journal. I completely forgot I put this in my pocket! I was going to open it but I realized that would be wrong. I put it on the floor and it automatically opened. Well... It wouldn't hurt to take a peak...

**Kim's Thought Journal:**

**...What a crazy day! It was at this moment I realized I had a tough decision to make: Zim or Dib?**

**Note: I know... I'm choosing between an idiot from my race and a nice guy from the stupid human race... No matter who I choose, I end up loosing... Crap...**

**Another note: You know what, I prefer Zim… Sure he's an idiot, but there's something about him that makes me love him. That goofy smile he gives me when I talk to him and the way his eyes sparkle when talking about taking over the Earth. All I have to do is wait…**

**Last note: Am I getting obsessive? Oh great, I'm obsessive, I talk to myself… What else makes me strange?**

I have to get Kim to change her mind. At least I know me and Kim have two things in common: being obsessive and, the one I've always been judged about, talking to ourselves. I looked out my window and saw Zim with a rose in his hand. CRAP! HE'S GOIN TO SEE KIM! I ran out the door.

"Hey, Zim!"

"What is it filthy human? I'm busy!"

"Um... I wanted to tell you something about Kim!"

"Go on..."

"I read her thoughts journal and it said she hates you... And thinks you're an idiot... And she'd rather date a human than you..."

"She didn't say that... Did she?"

"See for yourself..."

I opened Kim's thought journal and only showed Zim the part that said he was an idiot. Then I closed it really fast so he wouldn't read the rest.

"I... I can't believe she thought that... About Zim..."

"Yep she did!"

Zim dropped the rose and slowly walked away. He looked really sad.

"Are you going to work on your latest plan to destroy me?"

"No Dib... I'm not in the mood..."

Was Zim... Crying? I didn't know Zim could cry. What have I done? I felt really bad... If Zim was feeling like that, what would Kim feel like? I knew I was going to hate myself for what I was about to do…

"Hey Zim, I was lying..."

"Eh?"

"Kim said she wanted to be with you and all you had to do was ask..."

I showed him the thought journal and expected him to hit me. But when I looked up he had disappeared. The thought journal was on the floor. I looked back to see Zim running towards Kim's house. I sighed but remembered I had to do it for Kim. Okay... I admit... It was also a bit for Zim... I kind of felt sorry for the little guy... I wanted to annihilate him by exposing his true identity to the world, not breaking his heart or whatever he has... I walked into my house and saw my sister eating cereal. I walked right by her.

"Hey! Aren't you going to eat cereal?"

"No, I'm not hungry..."

"At least look in the box!"

I had no option so I looked inside the cereal box. Empty... Of course... Gaz had eaten all the cereal and had taken the prize inside. I sighed and started walking towards my room.

"Aren't you going to whine that I ate all the cereal or beg me to give you the stupid prize inside?"

"Not now Gaz..."

She then threw the prize at me. It hit me in the back of my head.

"It's no fun if you don't beg for it. Take it, I don't want it."

I disregarded her and walked up to my room. I slammed the door, jumped in bed, and put a pillow on my head. Then I realized something... If I couldn't be Kim's boyfriend, I could show her I could be her best friend, which is better than nothing! Yeah... I'm going to be the best friend Kim has ever had! And I had the perfect plan to show her how...

Kim's POV:

I heard someone ring the door bell. I looked at the monitor and saw Zim standing there timidly. Since I knew it was him, I didn't bother to put a disguise on. I opened the door and welcomed Zim in.

"Hey Kim... Zim wants to ask you something... But not here... Can we go to the backyard?"

"Sure!"

I led him to the backyard and sat on the bench. Zim took off his disguise and sat next to me. His eyes flickered nervously accros the backyard.

"Hey Kim..."

"Yes Zim?"

Zim then inhaled deeply and looked me in the eyes. He gave me a rose.

"Do you want to be, as humans say, Zim's girlfriend?"

He bashfully looked at his feet. I smiled.

"Of course Zim! I've been waiting for you to finally get the courage to ask me!"

"Hey! Zim has courage!"

"You have as much courage as a puppy dog creature!"

"DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF A PUPPY DOG!"

"Whatever..."

"Zim will show you puppy dog!"

He grabbed my boot and ran as fast as he could.

"HEY! I NEED THAT!"

I started chasing Zim. I grabbed his hand and pulled his glove off.

"NOOOO! I CAN'T BE AN INVADER WITH ONE GLOVE! I'LL LOOK LIKE THAT DEAD DANCER HUMANS WORSHIP!"

Zim tried to snatch his glove back but I held it over his head.

"Haha! You're too short!"

"No! I'm perfect invader size, and if you don't give me my glove I guess I'll have to throw you're shoe over the fence…"

I tackled Zim and pinned him to the ground. Zim struggled but finally gave up.

"You win Kim! Here's your shoe... Now GET OFF ME!"

I got off him and put my shoe on with a contented smile. I gave him his glove and stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes and mumbled something. Then I heard my cell phone ring. Zim screamed and hid beneath the bench.

"Lighten up Zim... It's just a cell phone..."

Zim looked up. I showed him the cell phone. He laughed anxiously.

"Yeah... So much for courage..."

"SILENCE!"

I answered my phone. It was Dib. He was wheezing while he spoke.

"Hey... Kim... I need... You to... Go... Upstairs... Now..."

"Okay... Why?"

"Just go!"

I went upstairs and saw Dib covered in oil and fuel. He was standing beside something with a blanket on it.

"Why are you filthy?"

"You'll see..."

Dib lifted the cover to reveal my ship.

"I reprogrammed it... Now we can go back to your planet... And discover why you were sent here..."

_Can't you guys feel the excitement?  
>We are a few chapters away from figuring out why Kim was sent away!<br>But be warned...  
>The next chapters won't be as cheery...<span>_

WAFFLEZ! (^_^)#


	7. Preperations

_Okay...  
><em>_I know I'm really rushing this story, but it gets better!  
>By the way, what Kim has for Zim is just infatuation, which is why she chose him so fast.<br>All the characters are just infatuated...  
>Like when you fall for someone before you even meet them?<br>Yeah that.  
>Why am I rambling on about this?<br>You'll know soon enough..._

Zim's POV:

"Gir!"

"Yes mastah?"

"We're going back to Irk with Kim."

"Izy too?"

"Yes, Izy too."

Gir squealed with excitement. He always does that when I mention Izy. Could he love her? No… That's preposterous… SIR Units can't love... Can they? Kim told me that I had to make Dib resemble an Irken. This should be interesting... Suddenly, Gir came in with a sack, dripping sticky fluid out the sides.

"Gir… What is this?"

"It's mah bag!"

"What's in there?"

"WAFFLES!"

I sighed. Would Gir ever be useful to me?

* * *

><p>Dib's POV:<p>

I bit my lip uneasily. How was I going to tell my dad I was going to another planet? Kim said it would be about a year before we come back to Earth! Just then, my dad came in.

"Hey Dad... There's something I need to talk to you about..."

"Let me inform you about something first. I'm departing to Africa for approximately a year and a half. I wanted you to recognize you're finally of sufficient age to be left on your own."

I rolled my eyes. My dad left me alone frequently and always said that prior to leaving... But I was used to it.

"So what did you want to tell me son?"

"Uh... I just wanted to... Wish you luck!"

"Scientists don't believe in luck..."

_Yes!_ I knew Gaz wouldn't mind if I left. She could care less! Besides, she could take care of herself... I feel sorrier for the guy that messes with her. I went to Zim's house and knocked on the door. Zim opened the door and smiled deviously. _I'm doomed_...

"Welcome Dib-stink... Take a seat and I'll bring you your uniform..."

Zim pushed me against a chair. Long, mechanical straps automatically grabbed my hands and legs. _I have a really bad feeling about this_... Zim came in with an outfit resembling the one he was wearing, but in purple.

"Why is mine purple?"

"You didn't really expect Zim to let you get your filthy human germs on my attire, did you? I actually made this..."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Zim, you sew?"

"It's Zim's hidden talent... If you tell Kim, I'll slice your immense head in half, got it?"

I started to laugh, until I realized he was serious. He put the outfit on the sofa.

"Now for the fun part..."

He grabbed a box sitting atop a high shelf and opened it. It was packed with makeup.

"Gir found this object behind the dumpster. He was using it to make horrendous, multicolored tacos. The illustration says you put it on a human to change their color."

"I AM NOT WEARING MAKEUP! ESPECIALLY NOT INFRONT OF KIM!"

"SILENCE! You will do what ZIM tells you to do!"

Zim put a large amount of makeup all over my body. When he finished, he put a mirror in front of me. I truly looked Irken. Zim then pressed a button and the chair released me. He tossed me the outfit and two purple contacts. Zim searched the room for something. I grabbed my disguise and went the bathroom to change. When I came out of the bathroom, Zim smiled at me proudly. Then he looked at my hair and gasped. He pushed me back onto the chair.

"Gir, I'm going to need a brush, a comb, and plenty of that sticky substance you use on your waffles."

"Wha-what are you going to do to me?"

"Don't worry this won't hurt... Much..."

* * *

><p>Kim's POV:<p>

I arrived at Zim's house in with Izy in my arms and waited for him. He came out with a grin on his face.

"Presenting my greatest work of art!"

He grabbed Dib and brought him out. He was wearing a purple outfit with matching contacts and his hair was fashioned to appear like two antennas. I started laughing really hard. Dib frowned.

"I told you I looked stupid..."

I contained my laughter and looked up at Dib.

"You don't look stupid Dib... You… YOU LOOK LIKE A GIRL!"

Dib glared at Zim.

"What did you do Zim?"

"Zim must have forgotten to mention, you're wearing a female uniform..."

Dib punched Zim in the arm and got in the ship. Zim chuckled and went in right behind him. Gir popped his head up from behind Zim.

"IZY!"

Izy jumped out of my arms.

"GIR!"

They hugged each other.

"I GOT AN AWESOME IDEA! Let's sing the doom song... TOGETHER!"

"OKAY!"

* * *

><p><strong>*** 6 months later ***<strong>

* * *

><p>Dib's POV:<p>

I COULDN'T TAKE THE SINGING ANYMORE! Before I could strangle the little robots, they both gasped and stopped singing. Zim smiled.

"We're here…"

I looked out the window and gasped. There it was. None of my dreams could have ever prepared me for the sight of the mechanical beauty that is planet Irk. From far, it appeared to be a purple sphere with rings wrapped around it. Upon closer inspection, the planet was covered in shimmering metal. Jagged machines and coiled wires protruded from all directions. It seemed to grow as we got closer, revealing more and more breathtaking details. Before I knew it, we landed.


	8. Twists and turns

Dib's POV:

Kim gave me a temporary PAK that would allow me to breathe. We got out of the ship.

"I'll be right back..."

"Sure thing, Kim."

Zim smiled at Kim and she giggled. I rolled my eyes as Kim walked away.

"Zim sees your envy..."

"Me? Jealous? Of course not! I don't like Kim..."

"Don't deny it, Dib... It's very evident..."

"NO I DON'T!"

"So you wouldn't be bothered if I kissed Kim in front of you?"

"N-not at all..."

Kim came back and Zim kissed her. What happened next was very strange. She pushed him away with a revolted look on her face.

"Who are you?"

"Are you okay, Kim?"

"Kim? Who's Kim?"

"That's your name!"

"No... My name is Flo!"

At that moment, Kim showed up… _Wait… Two Kims?_

"Hey guys, I couldn't find any fuel and... Whoa! You look just like me!"

"And you look just like me!"

I was confused...

"My dad is on his way! Leave imposter, before I have you executed…"

Kim tilted her head. The Kim look-alike stared at Zim.

"You look familiar…"

Zim bit his lip anxiously.

"No… Zim is perfectly normal!"

"Zim?"

Kim gasped.

"We have to go now!"

Kim grabbed Izy and Gir and we started running frantically. Flo shouted behind us.

"I won't let you get away!"

Kim turned around and gasped.

"She's on a Galancer… Wait… That's my Galancer…"

We kept running. My heart was pounding. We made a sharp turn and hid behind a weird metal object. We saw Flo ride past us in her "Galancer". When she was a safe distance away, we all sighed. Zim shook his head.

"Pretty soon, all Irk will be looking for me…"

Kim grabbed Zim's hand.

"They'll be looking for US… I don't belong here either… I'm sorry for bringing you with me… I should've come here alone… Dib, you should leave… You know sufficient about my ship to fly it out of here. Take Izy with you. I can't stand the thought of Izy being turned into space trash!"

Zim shook his head.

"Take Gir too…"

He hugged Gir. I gave Zim a strange look. He never seemed to care much about Gir. I thought he'd be happy to see him destroyed! I sighed.

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Dib, don't try to be brave…"

"I'm not trying to be anything! I can't imagine a life without you… Especially you, Zim…"

Zim shot me a surprised look. Then his face softened into a warm, understanding smile. Kim smiled too. We sat in stillness for a little while, until I broke the silence.

"What's going to happen to us, if we get caught?"

Kim frowned and shook her head.

"Zim and I are probably going to be executed… You will be too, if they don't find out you're a human…"

"What if they find out I'm human?"

Kim looked up at me.

"Penalties far worse than death…"


	9. So Close

Dib's POV:

_Was this it? _

_Was this the end of me? _

_Would anyone care?_

_Probably not…_

_I could die right now, no one would care…_

_But wait…_

_What about Kim?_

_I can't let her die!_

_I won't let her die!_

_She's my one and only friend…_

_I must do whatever it takes to protect her…_

"We're not giving up! We have to get out of here!"

I stood up. Kim and Zim looked up at me desperately.

"No one knows who we are yet… That gives us time to get to the ship and leave!"

Zim shook his head.

"That's a terrible idea!"

"It's our only chance…"

Zim sighed and nodded. Kim and Zim stood up. Kim grabbed Izy while Zim had a tight grip on Gir. The little SIR Units were so terrified, they couldn't speak. We headed back to the ship, trying not to bring suspicion upon us. That was hard because everywhere we went, everyone would stare at Kim and smile. Some would even bow down. It was quite strange. Kim smiled.

"I see my ship! It's just a little farther."

I was filled with joy at the sight of the ship. That happiness was very short-lived… Suddenly, Flo appeared between us and the ship. _No…_ I fell to my knees. _We were so close._ I looked at Kim apologetically. _I'm sorry I couldn't protect you…_ A tall figure emerged next to Flo. I looked at the ground, scared about what would happen.

"Kim?"

"Dad?"


	10. Shocker

Kim's POV:

Dad stared at me, bewildered. Suddenly, he hugged me securely. I hugged back as tight as my grip allowed. It was the only thing I could do to contain the tears in my eyes. I knew he had just as many questions in his head as I did.

"What are you doing here Kim?"

"I came to ask you why you sent me away… Was all my training inadequate? Am I still unqualified to be a true invader?"

"Of course not! You're superior to the majority of invaders who train for a longer time than you…"

"Then why did you send me to planet Earth with a reject?"

I pointed at Zim. Dad's eye started twitching at the sight of Zim.

"Does that make me a reject too?"

Flo interrupted with a stunned look on her face.

"What is going on?"

"I'll explain the whole thing to you and your sister."

Flo and I looked at each other with their eyes open larger than ever. We followed my dad, well, our dad, into a room. We sat down and waited for him to explain this mess to us.

"Kim, you and Flo aren't just sisters, you guys are twins. As you know, Irkens aren't supposed to have smeets. Only the Tallests and their femates can. But there is a regulation saying we can only have one smeet. If we have more than one, they kill the second born. That's you, Kim... When you were born unexpectedly, I knew they would kill you, so I had to hide you. I secretly trained you to be a tough, brave invader so you would be able to take care of yourself in another planet…"

Zim stood up with arrogance.

"But certainly, my Tallest, you sent her to MY planet because you knew she was in fine hands!"

"Um... No. I sent her there because I knew if you could survive, then Kim could thrive!"

Zim sat down in disappointment. I chuckled to myself. Then we heard a knock on the door.

"It's Lulu!"

"Ah, Luis, you may come in."

The door opened and Luis entered. He was as tall as me, had a purple outfit, and was frowning.

"I told you, call me Lulu."

My dad sighed and shook his head. Lulu looked at me with a warm smile. Then he looked at Flo and his smile turned into a look of uncertainty. Flo stood up and smiled.

"I'm Flo, sweetie! That's my sister…"

"You have a sister? But…"

My dad stood up a grabbed his shoulder.

"I know... I can only have one daughter. Your dad doesn't know about her. You cannot tell anybody, not even your father, about her or else… Understand?"

"Y-yes…"

Suddenly, I realized I left Izy outside.

"I have to get Izy. I left her by the ship."

"I'll go with you. Zim left Gir out there too."

Zim and I went to the ship and saw Izy and Gir tied up. Zim and I ran up to the ship but, before we could get to it, something hit Zim in the back of his head. I turned around to see Zim lying on the ground, unconscious.

"ZIM!"

Before I could get to him, a tall, shadowy figure put something over my face. I tried to struggle, but whatever he had on my face was making me lose consciousness. I looked up to see who the dreadful figure was. I was only able to manage a small gasp right before I was sedated.

Dib's POV:

My eyes shifted nervously around the room. Kim and Zim were taking an awfully long time. I hoped no one would notice I'm not from here…

"I'm going to get Kim… Maybe she's lost…"

Her dad nodded and continued talking to Lulu. When I went back to get it, Izy and Gir were tied up. I untied them as quickly as possible.

"What happened?"

"They took my master..."

"They took Kim?"

"Yeah! I know were she went, follow me!"

I followed Gir and Izy down the hallway until we got to an abnormal looking door. It was rusted and had claw marks on it. The little robots looked petrified.

"Stay here I'll be back..."

I gently opened the door and went in. I peered into the darkness and saw Zim strapped to a chair with a wire coming out of his PAK.

"Zim? What happened?"

"DIB, YOU HAVE TO HELP ME! THEY'RE GOING TO DEACTIVATE ME!"

A malevolent smile spread across my face.

"No..."


	11. Hero?

"NO? WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO?"

"This is what I've wanted all along... For you to be destroyed."

"DIB THIS IS NOT A TIME FOR YOU TO BE STUPID! HELP ZIM!"

"Why should I?"

"Because… I thought we were becoming friends… What happened with not being able to imagine life without me?"

"I contemplated that… But with you out of the way, Kim is all mine!"

"But… Do you really want to get Kim like this? By me being deactivated by someone else? Besides, I've never told you this but... Zim has started to take a liking to you, Dib... The only reason I haven't discussed this before is because you always had your mind set on destroying me and I was always trying to conquest the Earth… Now, I was hoping we had a chance… To be friends…"

I could tell by his voice he wasn't lying about what he said. I started to reflect on it. Maybe Zim and I could be friends… Suddenly, I heard a distant voice. It was Kim!

"Where am I? What's going on?"

Zim gave me a stern look.

"Dib, Go untie Kim…"

"What about you?"

"FORGET ME! GET KIM!"

I dashed towards Kim. I tried to release her but the ropes were too tight.

"It's hopeless, Dib…"

I took a deep breath and gathered the strength to untie her and unplug the cable. We ran to Zim and, suddenly, there was a bright flash of white light. It was so dazzling I couldn't open my eyes. I heard muffled screaming, then silence. The glow went away and Kim shrieked. I opened my eyes and saw Zim's inert body in Kim's arms. She looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"HE'S DEAD!"


End file.
